


Art for ‘We all go to Hell’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, King Of Hell Sam Winchester, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for SPN Reverse Bang 2019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Art for ‘We all go to Hell’

A big big thank you to the mods for organizing [SPN Reverse Bang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

My original title for the piece was ‘The Boy Who Became King’ and it came about because I really want Sam to get a dog and a Hell hound seemed like the perfect compromise. When I look at this I can’t help hearing Sam saying ‘who’s a good boy’.

This piece was claimed by the lovely [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books) who wrote the awesome story ‘[We all go to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368596)’ based on it.

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/spnrb2019htbhell)

As always, done in Procreate.

Original piece

You can find more spn fan art and my art on tumblr

[missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/) and [aceriee-art](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
